kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alligator on the Loose
Alligator On The Loose ' is the 1st episode of the second season of ''The Kidsongs TV Show. Plot Overview Guest Jules Sylvester's trained alligator escapes her cage. It frightens female co-host Alexandra, who has always been afraid of alligators. At the height of the studio's intensity, Billy Biggle helps Alexandra understand it's OK to fear things. Segments *Question Time with Special Guest *Sing-Along with Billy Biggle Songs *The Kidsongs TV Show Theme *Fiddle-I-Dee (Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs) *Here We Go' Round the Mulberry Bush (Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm) *Join The Band (Kidsongs: Play Along Songs) *See Ya Later, Alligator (Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals) *Fishin' Blues (Kidsongs: A Day at Camp) *Down By the Bay (Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs) *Little Deuce Coupe (Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster) *Let's Twist Again (Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster) Notes *This was the debut of the revival '''Kidsongs TV Show, this time on the American non-commercial television network PBS. Quotes * Mrs. Wilson: What else do have planned for this episode? * Janet: Oh, we have a fun song that encourages kids to do their chores and teaches the days of the week at the same. * Mr. Forbes: That sounds good. What song is that? * Hassan: "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush". * Mrs. Wilson: Oh. You know, I'm just a little considered about the amount of information you're putting in the show. Do you have a guest coming in the studio today? * Janet: Oh, yes. We have a wonderful guest, Jules Sylvester. He's bringing us some baby alligators. * Mrs. Wilson: Perfect. * Kevin: And we have a video on the subject. * Mr. Forbes: Can we see it? * Kids: Sure. * Alexandra: Good morning and welcome to The Kidsongs TV Show. * Christian: The only and only show made by kids. * Alexandra: For kids. * Christian: And starting kids. * Alexandra: Hi. I'm Alexandra Palm. * Christian: And I'm Christian Buenaventura. (Billy Biggle appears) * Billy: And I'm Billy Biggle. * Christian: Today's show has great music videos of one of our favorite songs like "Down By the Bay" and "See You Later, Alligator". * Alexandra: And that's exactly what I want to say to alligators. * Billy: What? * Alexandra: "See You Later Alligator". I don't like alligators. Not one bit. * Christian: Oh, I didn't know that. Our next video "Fiddle-I-Dee" has lots of animals. Maybe you'll like them better. * Alexandra: Coming up next, we've got a song that's been around for centuries. * Christian: For you little guys, that means hundreds of years. * Alexandra: It's about a different chore that kids can do every day of the week. * Christian: Please, don't give my folks any ideas. * Alexandra: (giggles) Watch as our friend the scarecrow meets the Kidsongs Kids in... * Hosts: (singing) "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush". * Billy: Hi, everyone! * Melane: Boy, are we glad to see you. * Billy: Well I'm glad to see you, too. What's up? * Janet: There's a baby alligator loose in the studio. * Billy: How delightful. * Janet: It's not delightful. It's a disaster. We have a segment coming up in just a few minutes that we need her for, and Alex is absolutely terrifed of reptiles. * Billy: Well then, we'll just have to find her. * Christian: I think the drums are the most fun instruments to play. * Alexandra: I love to play the piano. * Christian: While we're on the subject of music, I think it's time go visit Kidsongs' one and only maestro: the somewhat silly, the often outrageous, the utterly unforgetable... * Hosts: Professor Majorchord * Alexandra: In "Come Join the Band". * Mark: Oops! We're on the air. * Janessa: What are we doing? * Mark: Intro to "Down By The Bay". And cue! * Christian: This next video is really fun and really silly. I hope it makes you laugh. * Alexandra: I need a laugh. It's called "Down By the Bay". * Billy: Where you scared? * Alexandra: Really scared. * Billy: That's OK. Lots of kids are scared of reptiles and in some ways, it's good that they are. * Alexandra: It's good that I was scared? * Billy: Yes. It's good to be scared about things that are dangerous and alligators are dangerous. * Alexandra: So I shouldn't feel stupid about being so freaked out. * Billy: Not at all. Lots of kids are scared of lots of things. * Janessa: I'm still scared of the dark, so I leave the light on in my closet. * Billy: That's great, Janessa. You found a way of delaing with your fear. * Alexandra: Well, the only way I can live with my fear of alligators is to avoid them. * Billy: That's a very good solution, too. And it also might help you to learn more about them. * Alexandra: Well, that's our show for today. * Christian: Thank you for watching the only show. * Alexandra: Made by kids. * Christian: For kids. * Alexandra: And starting kids. (Billy Biggle appears) * Billy: Hey, don't forget me. Billy Biggle! * Hosts & Billy: See-ya! * Camera/Floor Crew: See-ya! * Mrs. Wilson: Very good show, children. I am very pleased and those videos were execellent. * Mr. Forbes: And everything seemed to run so smoothly. * Control Room Crew: Smoothly?! Category:Season 2 Category:The Kidsongs Television Show episodes